Meet Miyu Maika!
by musicloveranimegurl
Summary: The new student already can fit in high school so easily like a glove. But when she stumbles upon a long lost childhood friend she forgotten who he was already! Will her childhood friend help her to regain her long lost memories of her childhood? Pairings? RANDOM!
1. Chapter 1

The light spring breeze entered the room as Miyu Maika struggles to wake up from her night slumber. She turns to look at the alarm clock.

"Its only 7... school starts at 8.30 hmm might as well shower save time"

She jumped out of bed and hit the shower, as Seiyo High does not have uniforms she can use her own home clothes. She decides to wear a floral dress to match the season and white ballet flats, with a spring flower clip to her long violet hair she is ready for school. Grabbing a toast and her sling bag slinging onto her shoulder, she went off to school. As being the new student, she went to the principal office, took her schedule and left to find her own locker. On the way to her locker she bumped into someone.

"Ow ow ow, I should really pay attention where am I going," she scolded herself.

"A-are you okay?" a voice asked, hinting that he/she is concerned.

"I am fine.." Maika groaned in pain. The person extended her hand towards her, Maika looked up to see a shaggy dark brown hair with dark green shirt and light green vest clad with his pants and sneakers, Maika thought he looked kind of cute.

"T-Thanks.." She stammered.

"No problem, next time be careful!" he said and runs off. Maika shrugs and head for her locker, when she reached her locker, she put in some of her books and locked it and went to her homeroom. She knocked on the homeroom door and a messily blonde haired teacher opened it for her.

"Oh, you must be the new student right?" he asked. Maika nodded and the teacher announced to the class that there is a new a student joining them. Maika stepped into the class and she can tell that all the boys blushed by looking at the sight of her.

"I am Miyu Maika, I hope we can be friends." she smiled which made her instantly all the girls likes her and instant popular. **(A/N Yes...some stories can be interesting right?...)**

"Ok Miyu-san please seat next to Hinamori-san. Oh and I am your homeroom teacher, Nikaidou" sensei said before he tripped onto a paper and fall. Hinamori Amu raised her hand and Maika took the seat behind her. There after Nikaidou-sensei took attendance of the class before bell rang. Maika checked her schedule.

"Hmmm. Next period will be Music. Aw yeah!" she excitedly screamed in her heart. It really is hard to get to next class with people whispering about her beauty and yarda yarda yarda. Ergh she wished she could have stay in bed, listening music and reading manga. When she reached to her Music class, many people were whispering about her.

"Did you know Maika is a new student and instantly she is popular and damn her looks she is like suppose to born to be beautiful!"

"Aww I am jealous I wish I was just like her!"

"Look! Look! SQUEEE Maika came to our class!"

The teacher finally came in and the class goes back to their seats, much to Maika's relief. The teacher introduces herself as Miss Lorita.

"Alright class, today I am going to give you assignments. This assignment is to write your own song and express them in lyrics, complete them by next 2 weeks on Wednesday." All the students groaned in frustration as they packed up and left for the lunch. Maika went to her locker when she met up with Amu near her locker.

"Hey you are the Maika-san right?" Amu asked.

"Yeah.. I am.. Why ask?" Maika asked curiously.

"Would you like to join my friends and I together for lunch at the big tree?"

"Sure...Why not?"

Maika went to the cafeteria and bought some carton drinks and went to the big tree which was a little outside of campus and quiet place. There, she saw a familiar pinkette hair giggly cheerfully with others.

"Hey, thanks for trying to wait for me" she sarcastically said.

"Ermm I am so sorry-wait...MAIKA!" Amu shouted trying to chase Maika but Maika is much more faster than her and laughing. Maika came back with the group and leaned against a tree while slowly sipping on her chocolate-flavoured carton drink. Amu came back a little later afterwards, panting like a mad dog and sat down on the grass, eating her bento box.

"So... Maika? What makes you instant popular the moment you stepped into homeroom?" the blonde with two long pigtails asked her.

"Mm? Oh. Well... let's say my friendliness and beauty just turned the world upside down for me" Everyone giggled and laughed.

"So what are your names?" Maika asked.

"I am Hotori Tadase" said the blonde *cough* so not *cough* childish boy smiling at Maika.

"Yo! Names Souma Kukai! Nice to meet you!" said the brown haired boy grinning at Maika.

"Hai hai! I am Yuiki Yaya des~" said the brown ribbon small pigtailed girl waving at Maika and yarda yarda yarda. **(A/N Tired to introduce all so the characters all from Shugo Chara there is Charas but later will be introduced later~)**

"Hmm...I have been wondering-" Maika pointed at the small charas" who are they?" Everybody froze.

 _"She can see charas? Thought so I can sense one in her"_ Dia said to Amu. Maika just blinked in confusion seeing all the little charas beside their bearers. **~Time skip(got nothing to say here)~**

After school, Maika went home to bed as a lot of things happen lately she decided to listen to some music to soothe her mind before going to bed.

 _"I guess a good night sleep is all I needed I wish I got to be a little more active, cat/fox/wolf instincts, a little more talented in singing too and more!"_ Maika thought and before she knew it she is asleep...

 **Yu: YO! I decided to make two fan fics hope I can keep up with it! So... my first time typing this long...lol as usual I would like to have reviews for this? While you guys are reviewing... Imma go and do my chappie 2 for 'Music Rules!' check out if you would like to is a another fan fic of mine!**

 **Signing out, Yu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maika blinked her eyes a couple of times, staring at the five eggs that appeared at her bed this morning when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes again and scooped up the five eggs. One has a fox ear and tails that are orange in color, the 2nd one has black laces and a white background, the 3rd one has a microphone with sky blue background, the 4th one has angel wings and the last one has a moon with stars on it. Maika nearly squealed that she has her eggs now like Amu and her friends. She headed downstairs and for the first time, actually ate her full breakfast. She decided to tie her hair in a high ponytail with a white butterfly necklace, wearing a button-up, one button is unbuttoned baby blue shirt and denim shorts and a see-through white short laced jacket with black laced leggings and black and white converse. With her sliver bracelet jingling when she ran to school. She actually managed to reach class in time and slipped by her fanboys and fangirls.

After class, Maika sighed as she placed back her books in her locker for the next period, gym. As she paced up a bit, due to the stares she got from the boys, she got to gym class and changed into her gym clothes.

"OhMiGee! Maika is doing athletics in gym class! I wonder what grade she will get!"

"Gym class is the only class I had never seen her doing gym classes before! This is my chance!"

"SQUEEEEEEE"

And yarda yarda yarda, Maika groans and sat in the corner not wanting unwanted attention, honestly she hates being popular she likes listening music and silence, not rowdy and noisy environment.

"Next up, Miyu Maika! Please do a spin and land on this" the teacher pointed to the obstacle. Tch. Maika calmly walked to the obstacle did a triple spins in the mid-air and landed a perfect landing on the ground.

"Perfect! A perfect score of A*! Please go back to your seat, next Kiragi Chelia!" the teacher said proudly of my performance. Soon, bell rang for lunch. All the students grabbed their bags and stuff as right after lunch they won't be able to come back to their lockers due to assembly by the 'Guardians'. Maika bought a milk-flavoured carton drink to sip on.

She came to the big tree spot and as usual, Yaya is asking if anyone got candy, many shook their heads saying "Your in high school! Deal with it!" Yaya spotted Maika and quickly hugged her which made Maika dropped to the floor.

"Yaya... You made me dropped my drink!" Maika screamed at Yaya who was laughing with the others. Sighing, she climbed a tree and sat there listening to their conversation, swinging her legs, she giggled with the others.

"You know... Maika reminds me a lot like Ikuto... sitting in a tree and appearing out of nowhere..." Amu mumbled, loud enough for Maika to hear but not the others. _Mischievous. Playful. Rebel. Character Change!_

"Yo, Amu" Maika said in a voice like Ikuto. Amu turned around quickly turn and looked up.

"Ikuto?!" Amu sheriked, scaring the others to stop talking. Maika blinked back to reality, seeing Amu glaring at her like a devil want to kill her.

"That was not me! I swear!" Maika pleaded, she saw her fox egg emerged from her bag and hatched. A chara with fox ears and tails which are orange in color.

"Hey~ That character change was from me~ I'm Suki, and I represent Maika's dream to be more playful and mischievous!" Suki said. She wore a sundress orange in colour and white leggings, her hair is bright in yellow letting her hair down to her mid back with a white ribbon headband holding her hair.

"You have your eggs?" Tadase asked questioning Maika.

"Y-yes, I do... I have five..."

"Your shine is brighter than ever Maika..." Dia said coming up to Maika.

"Amu-chan! X-Eggs!" Ran screamed at the pinkette who character transformed with Ran into 'Amulet Heart'. Maika watched like a spectator at Amu and the others who helped her with cleansing the egg. After it went back to its owner, fox ears and tails appeared on Maika which indicates that Suki wants some fun. _Uh oh... Maika thought._

"Hey Amu~ Miss me?" Maika said in a Ikuto-like voice to Amu which caused Amu to blush 20 shades of red. Also at the same time, Tadase is letting out...dark...aura. Maika smirks and laughs sarcastically at the reactions she got. After the character change was over, Maika was sulking in a corner while Utau tried to cheer her up.

"Hey Maika-san, you okay?" Utau asked with concern.

"A-am...N-not..." Maika stammered. Hugging herself against her chest, her back facing the others. She hummed a melody in her head. She suddenly got up, a grin appeared on her face.

"No need to worry a thing Utau! I will be fine as long as there is music! See ya! Gotta listen to a song! Suki character change!" Maika said as she ran to her class with her fox ears and tails, which enhances her speed and agility except with fox-like instincts. After school, Amu and the rest agreed to follow Maika on what song she would be singing. They spotted her talking to a shaggy brown haired boy, probably not looking up to where she is going. They heard her shouting to him while he grins at her like as if he knew her. Maika got fed up with him and just went to the school roof. They quickly followed her up and listened in to what she is saying.

"Hmm... Darn it should have borrowed a guitar to go with the song I am humming in my head geez!" They heard her say.

"Nevermind gonna sing that song or else I will be overwhelmed with anger again."

 _I always knew_

 _You were a bad boy_

 _I used to think that it was a cool_

 _You took me down just like a Rob Roy_

 _But now I am coming up to you_

 _Run devil run run_

 _Devil run run_

 _Run devil devil_

 _Run run_

 _I never knew_

 _About your red horns_

 _I never saw your evil start_

 _You used to be what I would live for_

 _But then you went and stabbed my heart_

 _The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar_

 _So watch your back_

 _'Cause I'm gonna steal your car_

 _You better run, run_

 _Run, run, run_

 _'Cause there is gonna be some hell to pay_

 _You better run, run_

 _Run, run ,run_

 _That's the only thing I'm gonna to say, hey_

 _I wish I'd known right from the start_

 _That I was dancing with the dark_

 _You better run, run_

 _Run, run, run_

 _Run devil run run_

 _Devil run run_

 _Run devil devil_

 _Run run_

 _Now that you're living with the vampires_

 _You better get yourself a gun_

 _I'll make you sing_

 _Just like a boy's choir_

 _I'll string you up to have some fun_

 _Run devil run run_

 _Devil run run_

 _Run devil devil_

 _Run run_

 _You better run, run_

 _Run, run, run_

 _'Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

 _You better run, run_

 _Run, run, run_

 _That's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_

 _I wish I'd known right from the start_

 _That I was dancing with the dark_

 _You better run, run_

 _Run, run, run_

 _Devil run run_

 _Devil run run_

 _Run devil devil_

 _Run run_

 _Run devil run run_

 _Devil run run_

 _Run devil devil_

 _Run run_

 _I'm throwing the trash clearing the junk_

 _I'm firing the cannon_

 _You're gonna get sunk_

 _You better sail off_

 _To the seven seas_

 _There's not enough room for you and for me_

 _Once again, if you please_

 _There's not enough room for you and for me_

 _You better run, run_

 _Run, run, run_

 _'Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_

 _You better run, run_

 _Run, run, run_

 _That's the only thing I am gonna say, hey_

 _I wish I'd known right from the start_

 _That I was dancing with the dark_

 _You better run, run_

 _Run, run, run_

 _Devil run run_

 _Devil run run_

 _Run devil devil_

 _Run run_

 _Run devil run run_

 _Devil run run_

 _Run devil devil_

 _Run run_

After Maika sang, her microphone egg hatched and a beautiful chara floated up to her eye level, shocking the others watching on her.

"Konichiwa, I am Miku I represent your dream to sing and dance to your goals of becoming a singer!" she said. She wore a v-shaped dark purple dress with a music note at the end of the v-shape she also has black high heel shoes and black laced gloves which are fingerless. She is holding onto a microphone too to represent that she loves to sing.

 **Yu: This...is the longest chapter I ever written compared to my unfinshed chap 2 of 'Music Rules!' Reason why i nvr finished the chap 2 of 'Music Rules!' was because I was out of ideas and I got so many ideas for this! So yeah I am sorry and I appreciate reviews! Thx!**

 **Signing off, Yu-chii!**


End file.
